The Dark Secret/Allegiances
Allegiances, 'as presented in the beginning pages of ''The Dark Secret. ThunderClan 'Leader: 'Foxstar--dark ginger tom 'Deputy: 'Rockfall--black-and-white tom with an injured hind leg 'Medicine Cat: 'Furrypelt--long-haired ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes :::: '''Apprentice, Poppypaw Warriors: '''Birchfall--light brown tabby tom ::: Whitewing--white she-cat with green eyes ::: Berrynose--cream-colored tom ::: Cinderheart--gray tabby she-cat ::: Ivypool--silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes ::: Rosepetal--dark cream she-cat ::: Blossomfall--tortoiseshel-and-white she-cat ::: Bumblestripe--very pale gray tom with black stripes ::: Cherryfall--ginger she-cat ::: '''Apprentice, Applepaw ::: Mousewhisker--gray-and-white tom ::: Fernsong--yellow tabby tom ::: Hollytuft--black she-cat ::: Stormcloud--gray tabby tom ::: Apprentice, Sparrowpaw ::: Ambermoon--pale ginger she-cat ::: Dewnose--gray-and-white tom ::: Lilyheart--small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes ::: Sparkheart--orange tabby she-cat ::: Alderfoot--dark ginger tom with amber eyes ::: Firepelt--flame-colored tom with green eyes ::: Bramblethorn--dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes ::: Apprentice, Frostpaw ::: Gingerheart--ginger she-cat with white belly ::: Larkspirit--black tom ::: Honeyfur--white she-cat with yellow splotches ::: Brightpelt--neon yellow tom ::: Cloudheart--pure white tom ::: Sunstripe--yellow tabby she-cat ::: Icepelt--pure white she-cat ::: Squirreltail--orange tom with a white belly and paws and a bushy tail ::: Mistypelt--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Deerfur--brown she-cat with white belly and blue eyes ::: Robinfeather--black tom with white paws ::: Wolfnose--gray tom with white paws ::: Stripefur--white she-cat with orange stripes ::: Beechtail--light brown mottled tom ::: Rainspeckle--blue-gray mottled she-cat ::: Dawnfur--pale ginger she-cat ::: Brindlefur--mottled dark brown she-cat ::: Oakbranch--brown tom ::: Boulderfoot--gray tabby tom ::: Specklepelt--speckled yellow she-cat ::: Hazelwing--ginger-and-brown she-cat ::: Maplefur--brown she-cat with ginger splotches Apprentices: Sparrowpaw--brown-and-white tom ::: Poppypaw--light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes ::: Applepaw--cream she-cat ::: Frostpaw--pale gray she-cat Queens: 'Daisy--cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace ::: Dovewing--pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Tigerheart’s kits: Palekit, a pale gray tabby she-kit, Pinekit, a dark brown tabby tom-kit, and Softkit, a white she-kit) ::: Leafbreeze--tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting Rockfall’s kits) '''Elders: 'Millie--striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes ::: Cloudtail--long-haired white tom with blue eyes ::: Brackenfur--golden brown tabby tom ::: Brightheart--white she-cat with ginger patches ::: Thornclaw--golden brown tom ::: Spiderleg--long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes ::: Jayfeather--gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes ::: Leafpool--light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes ShadowClan 'Leader: 'Rowanstar--ginger tom 'Deputy: 'Crowfrost--black-and-white tom 'Medicine Cat: 'Puddlefur--brown tom with white splotches 'Warriors: 'Tigerheart--dark brown tabby tom ::: Ferretclaw--black-and-gray tom ::: Dawnpelt--cream-furred she-cat ::: Berryheart--black-and-white she-cat ::: Cloverfoot--gray tabby she-cat ::: '''Apprentice, Seedpaw ::: Rippletail--white tom ::: Sparrowtail--large tabby tom ::: Mistcloud--spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat ::: Apprentice, Vinepaw ::: Stonewing--white tom ::: Pinenose--black she-cat ::: Apprentice, Pigeonpaw ::: Needleclaw--sleek, silver she-cat with white chest fur and bold green eyes ::: Yarrowtail--ginger tom with yellow eyes ::: Beefoot--white she-cat with black ears ::: Juniperfur--sleek black tom ::: Apprentice, Spiderpaw ::: Lionfur--yellow she-cat with amber eyes ::: Birchstripe--beige tom ::: Apprentice, Badgerpaw ::: Slatewhisker--sleek, gray tom ::: Strikeclaw--black tom with white paws ::: Toadpuddle--black-and-brown tom ::: Ivystem--silver she-cat ::: Blackheart--black tom with two front white paws and tail tip ::: Elmsong--dark ginger she-cat ::: Thornspots--mottled beige tom ::: Sootpelt--dark gray tabby tom ::: Stonefoot--gray tabby tom ::: Cedarfur--brown tom with gray belly ::: Springleap--light gray tabby she-cat Queens: 'Grassheart--pale brown tabby she-cat ::: Sleekpelt--yellow she-cat (mother to Yarrowtail's kits, Sparrowkit, a brown-and-white spotted tabby tom-kit, Sagekit, a pearly-white she-kit, and Nutkit, a chestnut she-kit) '''Elders: 'Ratscar--brown tom with long scar across back ::: Oakfur--small brown tom ::: Tawnypelt--tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes WindClan 'Leader: 'Featherstar--gray tabby she-cat 'Deputy: 'Hootwhisker--dark gray tom 'Medicine Cat: 'Kestrelflight--mottled gray tom :::: '''Apprentice, Snowfall Warriors: ''' Gorsetail--very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes ::: Leaftail--dark tabby tom with amber eyes ::: Emberfoot--gray tom with two dark paws ::: Furzepelt--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Sedgewhisker--light brown tabby she-cat ::: '''Apprentice, Swiftpaw ::: Oatclaw--pale brown tabby tom ::: Apprentice, Rustpaw ::: Heathertail--light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes ::: Tigerstripe--light brown tabby tom ::: Ashpelt--gray tom ::: Larkwing--pale brown tabby she-cat ::: Smokefur--gray she-cat ::: Brindlepelt--mottled brown she-cat ::: Mudpelt--brown tom with clumped fur ::: Brownleaf--brown mottled tom ::: Thistlefur--spiky-furred, yellow tom ::: Roseheart--white she-cat with a pinkish tint to fur ::: Hawkfur--brown tom with white paws ::: Ryefeather--gray she-cat Queens: '''Flowerblossom--yellow-and-white tabby she-cat (mother to Oatclaw's kits: Molekit, a black tabby tom-kit, Ravenkit, a black she-kit, Cloudkit, a gray tom-kit with white splotches, and Mothkit, a pearly-white she-kit) '''Elders: Crowfeather--dark gray tom ::: Nightcloud--black she-cat RiverClan Leader: 'Reedstar--black tom '''Deputy: 'Heronwing--dark gray-and-black tom 'Medicine Cat: 'Mothwing--dappled golden she-cat :::: '''Apprentice, Willowshine Warriors: '''Petalfur--gray-and-whtie she-cat ::: Podlight--gray-and-white tom ::: Lizardtail--light brown tom ::: '''Apprentice, Pikepaw ::: Perchwing--gray-and-white she-cat ::: Shimmerpelt--silver she-cat ::: Brackenpelt--tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Jayclaw--gray tom ::: Icewing--white she-cat with blue eyes ::: Shadetail--dark brown she-cat ::: Apprentice, Dustpaw ::: Breezetail--light brown tabby tom ::: Nightberry--pure black she-cat ::: Lilystream--tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Cloverheart--dark gray she-cat ::: Apprentice, Splashpaw ::: Fernstem--tortoiseshell she-cat ::: Brighttail--ginger tom with a neon tail ::: Emberwhisker--ember red tabby tom ::: Birchfur--cream she-cat ::: Otterfoot--silver she-cat ::: Briarface--dark brown she-cat 'Queens: 'Lakeheart--gray tabby she-cat ::: Poppyspots--pretty brown she-cat (mother to Breezetail's kits: Ripplekit, a cream tom-kit, and Hailkit, a black tom-kit with white spots 'Elders: 'Minnowtail--dark gray she-cat ::: Mallownose--light brown tabby tom Cats Outside of Clans Smoky--muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace Coriander--tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky Lavender--tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; daughter of Smoky and Coriander Stormy--dark gray tabby tom; son of Smoky and Coriander Ash--gray-and-white tom; son of Smoky and Coriander Sunshine--beautiful spotted golden tabby she-cat; daughter of Smoky and Coriander Silky--cream she-cat who lives in the nest next door to Smoky, mother of Furrypelt Breezepelt--black tom with amber eyes; formerly of WindClan, a rogue BloodClan 'Leader: 'Jag--black-and-white tom with amber eyes 'Members: 'Shadow--black she-cat :: Maple--dark brown tabby she-cat :: Tiger--deep ginger tom :: Wolf--gray tom with a scar at the top of his left flank :: Fang--gray-and-white tom :: Jet--jet-black she-cat :: Emerald--cream she-cat with emerald green eyes :: Sparrow--white tom with brown patches Category:Allegiances Category:Path to Darkness Arc Category:The Dark Secret Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations